


Haunted Mystery

by Reijiskitten



Category: KISS (US Band), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Haunting, Horror, Mystery, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijiskitten/pseuds/Reijiskitten
Summary: Something is haunting and affecting the band KISS after a concert at the old mansion they performed in. Can the Scooby Gang and KISS figure out what's going on? And can they unmask this one?





	1. Something's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the songs Beth and Christine Sixteen are owned by KISS, I do not have any rights or receive any money for the mention of the songs.

It wasn't the first time equipment malfunctioned on stage, but it was the first time that Catman found his earbuds breaking up, unable to hear his bandmates as they sang. He knew he had to sing Beth in a bit, but how could he when he could hardly hear at all now, the drums loudly ringing in his ears.  
"Eric, can you hear this? Twist your torso a bit if you can."  
Catman twisted in his seat, grateful for the man behind the scenes who was able to fix the error. He heard another voice.  
"This is the fifth time tonight that their earpieces cut out...I could understand something not being plugged in correctly, or an old piece of equipment but these are brand new..."  
His eyes wandered int he direction of his bandmates lover, seeing her standing off to the side with a tablet in her hand. Next to her, he could see his own lover. His eyes widened, starting the song Christine Sixteen, seeing wind pick up the girls hair and lay it back down, only he knew it wasn't Guardian this time, she was out in the tour bus, feeling ill. When he looked back down at the band, he could see that Spaceman saw the same thing. 

Once the show finished, they had all sorts of problems from malfunctioning equipment to the blood Demon was to spit out is actual blood. Of course the Army thought it was part of the show, but the band knew better, meeting backstage.  
"Tonight was weird." Spaceman said, holding a hand out.  
Catman happily ate his tuna sandwich, hungry after working up a sweat on the drums, nodding his head and looking at Geisha who was trying to fix Starchild's guitar.   
"Weird isn't the word for it..." She said, looking at her older sister and handing her the guitar.   
Samurai sat down to fix it while Demon looked at the electrical equipment.   
"I get the feeling we'll be seeing that dog and that group soon." He grumbled, "I do not like this...And Spaceman didn't do this."  
"I can't do something like that, I'd actually have to start my powers up in order for it to even happen!"  
Starchild himself was busy scanning the rest of the stuff, finding so much wrong that he was extremely concerned.  
"This stuff needs to work before the next leg of our tour in September!" He cried out, annoyed.   
Finishing off the last of his sandwich, Catman decided to step outside, wondering if he couldn't find any clues out there. But of course, once he did...  
"Mr. Catman sir!"   
Catman instantly froze in his spot, recognizing that voice and looking over. Of course. Shaggy and Scooby ran up to him. Behind them was the rest of the gang, and a disgruntled Fred, followed by Guardian, who yet again, looked sick.  
"They wanted to find you guys...they could tell that something went wrong during the concert...I'm going back to the bus before I puke everywhere."

"We noticed the concert wasn't what you four usually put on, so we decided to help. We figured it was a mystery after all." Velma said, a finger in the air and a smile on her face, "Besides, I'm' sure we can figure it out."  
"Sorry...Velma is entirely no nonsense. If it's a ghost, she's sure that it's a person in the mask."  
"And it usually it." Velma retorted to Daphne's response.  
The group looked at each other, realizing they would probably need help once again. Spaceman sighed, then noticed he felt weaker than usual. Like his energy was being sapped. He put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes.   
"Spaceman, are you alright?" Starchild asked.   
"I don't know...I'm gonna go see how Guardian is holding up..." He said, leaving the group.   
They watched him leave, all concerned.  
"It's not like him..." Demon said, frowning.  
"We're all pretty healthy...and Tommy wasn't showing any-"  
"Tommy?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Spaceman is only Tommy's stage name, his real name is Tommy." Starchild started, "But this is weird for him."

Spaceman found Guardian outside the bus, staring up at the top floor of the old building they performed in.  
"What is it, little lady?"  
"Tommy...someone's up there."  
Spaceman looked up, only to see shadows going across a room they believed was locked.  
"It's not Windstorm, she's in there with-"  
"Spaceman! Guardian!"   
They both turned to look at Daphne and Geisha running at them.  
"Catman's acting weird!"

Upon arriving back in the room, despite feeling weak, the two lovers were shocked to see Catman fighting Demon.  
"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! SOMETHINGS IN THERE!"  
"Eric! Eric snap out of it! Nothing is in there!"  
"IT IS!" Hissing, growling and slashing at anyone who dared cross him, Catman tried his hardest to get away.   
His hair was fluffed out, he was fighting hard, acting as if something was daring to attack him. A snarl escaped him, and he clawed Demon's face, running away when the older man let go to protect himself. He ran to a corner, crouching down and staring into the spot, growling and meowing, licking his lips. He acted scared. Scooby, next to him, was barking in that general direction, both seeing something no one else could see.  
Demon himself wondered what was up, his bandmates, including himself, were acting weird. He could feel power pulsing through him, and while he felt that, he noticed Starchild seemed to be trying to cover his eye. What was going on? What was there that was doing this to him and his friends?

Watching the window, Starchild and Fred talked back and forth.  
"Something is wrong with us..." The rocker started.  
"What do you mean?"  
"...My powers are acting up....I'm forced to see things I don't want to, let alone using my powers. I don't even try. Demon is stronger, Catman is freaking out, and Spaceman is drained of his energy along with Guardian."  
Fred stared at him, wondering.  
"There's something paranormal about this old building...there's more to it."  
"You mean to say you think there is more of it?"  
"Underground...I keep seeing flashes of an underground, and Eric-"  
"Eric?"  
"...Sorry, I forgot you're not in the KISS Army...Catman...is very iffy near parts of the building. Like what you saw earlier, he was worse when we first came here, screaming, even made himself vomit from it."  
Fred looked at him, and smiled, "We're teaming up again, aren't we?"  
Starchild smiled back, giving him a thumbs up, "You bet!"

Windstorm stared at the building, trying to decide the best course of direction. Her wind powers always stalled out, leading her to dead ends everytime. She growled, unable to find a consistent direction. She would have asked Starchild to give directions...but even he knew he couldn't. For once. A hand on her shoulder jumped her, and she whipped around, ready to blow whoever it was to the sea.   
"Woah!" Geisha held her hands up.  
"Kris! What are you doing!?"  
"Sorry...Eric's spazzing out so much that I couldn't take it no more..."  
"Oi...I can't find an entrance..." She said.  
They heard a creaking and turned.  
"...Say that again."  
"I'm good..."


	2. Investigation Part 1

"Has anyone seen Geisha or Wavestorm?"  
The entire group shook their heads, leaving Starchild and Catman to silently freak out, wondering where the girls they loved so much has disappeared to. The Scooby gang continued to comb through the yard, trying to find a hidden door like Daphne had found at KISS World while KISS themselves went through the mansion. Catman continued being iffy, hanging around Spaceman, who was drained.   
"I'm not sure how much longer we can do this for Eric..." He asked while the man with the cat makeup leaned against the wall, eyes up to the ceiling.   
The wall moved, flipping over and sending Eric down a shaft.  
"I mean...it seems like we covered all our bases. You didn't notice anything, did you? Eric?" Spaceman turned, "Eric...Catman...oh...shit."

"What do you MEAN Catman disappeared?!" Demon yelled in Spaceman's face.  
"I-I mean he just up and disappeared! One moment he was behind me, next he was gone! I honestly don't know what happened!" Spaceman quickly said, backing up away from the smoking Demon, "I-I don't know!"  
Starchild looked at the Scooby gang, noticing someone from them was missing, and it was his favorite one of them all.   
"Where's the little lady?" He asked Fred.  
Fred sighed, "Daphne is always the one to go missing during these mysteries. To be honest I'm shocked she didn't go missing last time."  
"But she is now..."  
"Yeah..."  
"S-so both her and Catman are missing!?" Shaggy shakily asked, his hair standing on end with Scooby jumping into his arms.

The chute appeared to be long, but by the time Catman landed on the ground, he swore he had been falling for a while. He rubbed his head, trying to catch his breath when a hand gently touched his shoulder, giving him a start before he looked up.  
"G-Geisha!"  
She let his arms wrap around her body, holding him close.   
"Someone else is falling..." Wavestorm said, listening carefully.   
Catman quickly lept out of the way, still hanging onto Geisha when Daphne fell through the hole.  
"Ow! Why am I always the damsel in distress!?"  
She looked up, quickly closing her mouth as she saw not only was she not the only female, but a member of KISS was in there as well. She stood up, hearing noises around them.  
"Oh not again..."  
Catman instantly started freaking out, hissing and growling, curling around Geisha with an urge to protect her. Windstorm herself rubbed the back of her neck while Daphne ran over to her.  
"What's going on?"  
Feeling cold, the four huddled up best they could, able to see their breaths before losing the wind in their lungs, screaming out their horror at what materialized in the room.

Scooby's ears stood up, having been separated from nearly all but Shaggy and Demon.   
"Like, what is it Scoob?" Shaggy asked, making the bassist turn around and look at them.  
"Raggy, I heard Daphne!"  
Demon instantly perked up. If that great Dane heard his own friend, then there was a chance that the redhead was with his band member and the other two girls. Instantly he started listening. If he could just find them, but of course, he couldn't hear them.   
"Where did you hear them from?" He growled at Scooby, who shook.   
"Down there." He said.   
Before the other two knew it, Demon was knocking on walls, trying to find a hint. Before long, one shift, and Demon pushed it back, leaning it.  
"HEY! CATMAN!"  
An audible growl and hiss were heard, and Demon knew now his friend was down this chute. But why that?

"Well, you would think we'd be used to this by now." Velma said, followed by Starchild and Guardian.   
"We? We're used to solving mysteries on a more-"  
"Cosmic level...I know...I can't believe my theory was wrong..."  
Starchild smiled, "Well, we tried to keep it hidden, we saw that as an opportunity to hide it, but as we can clearly see, we would not hide it this time around." He put a hand to his head, stopping for a moment while Velma continued on.  
Guardian looked up at him, holding her stomach and tired.   
"What's wrong, Starchild?"  
"I can see this room again....this time there are four shadows, and I think one is Eric...The other ones look like that babe and Kris and Mary."  
She saw that look in his eyes when he said his lover's name and wondered herself how Spaceman was fairing.

Drained of energy, and just wishing that he and Samurai could continue the search on their own instead of with Fred, Spaceman stopped, sighing yet again, crouching down. He felt the energy in his body drain and start going haywire, hoping he could keep it reigned in, not liking the idea to shock the hell out of someone. Spaceman looked up at his friend's lover.  
"I'm not sure I can continue this...I feel like I'm about to pass out..." He said, closing his eyes and slowly opening them again.  
Samurai gave him a sympathetic look, knowing what he was going through, but not understanding it. Her own powers didn't have anything like the few that it was affecting. She knelt down, calling to Fred, "Frank!"  
"It's Fred!"  
"Whatever, we need to stop!"  
"Again!?" Fred wheeled around.  
"Yes again! Spaceman is passing out! Something is wrong, he's never like-and he's gone."  
Fred sighed, looking at the black haired man. Spaceman didn't realize he had even passed out, but the dreams he had would give him nightmares for years to come.

Feeling along the wall, Wavestorm knew there had to be a way out, there just had to be. She had to get Catman out of the room, or he'd make himself sick again yowling, and she knew Geisha was tired of trying to keep him calm. She felt something up with one of the walls, realizing the bricks could move. Quickly she started to yank them out before screaming.   
"Oh my god! Mary what...is that a dead body!?"  
"SOMETHING IS MASSIVELY WRONG WITH THIS PLACE! WHAT WAS THIS PLACE, A GODDAMN FUNERAL HOME?!"


	3. Investigation Part 3

"Weird, they are wearing the clothing for the group...but not the makeup....neither are the women. This should be interesting."

The room that Paul orginally walked into was loaded with equiptment.   
"Wow...even the security room at KissWorld isn't this full."  
Gene peered around, taking a look at all the equiptment and pointed one sreen out.  
"You can see the stage."  
"And the tour bus..."  
"And I see all the girls and the gang. Someone's been spying on us, but why?"  
"Clearly we're not supposed to know." Paul said, moving past Eric and Tommy to see if ther ewas a way he could shut this down, "Tommy, can you electrify these?"  
"I can try, I don't know if it'll work well, problem is everyone will have to go to the middle so they don't get shocked, Gene."  
Gene stepped away, throwing his hands up in a I get it gesture. The three stood in the room while Tommy started glowing blue, his eyes turning entirely electric blue before raising his hands and shocking the system.

"Holy wow! TOMMY!" Mary yelled out, seeing waves of elecricity rise up out of the system she was seeing in front of her and her sisters.  
Kris looked her way while Tabitha shook her hand, glaring at her sister.  
"I take it they found the brain. So what did the gang find at this point?"  
"I don't know, but this room is something. It's like they were keeping track of this and-hey. Look at this." Kris held up a paper, showing a list of people with their names crossed off.  
"Looks like a kill list...look! Paul is on it!"  
"What!?" Mary ripped the paper out of Sierra's hand, looking at it, "THEY ALL ARE!"  
They gathered around it, noting how they weren't included.  
"Think it's because they don't know our names?"  
"I do now."  
The door slammed shut, locking in place. They whirled around.   
"Crap! Any of our powers can unlock a door!?"  
"Kris can only amplify and Tabitha can only use water."  
"I only have a wind power..."  
"...Maybe I can make a hard enough and long enough weapon." Sierra held her hands out, trying to make something only to find she couldn't, "Shit."

"Like, what is this room!?"  
Daphne turned green seeing all the blood.  
"Gang...I think we stumbled upon a murder...not a mystery..." Fred said.   
Even Velma, the no-nonsense member, was backing away.   
"Then what about those sounds!?"  
"Maybe...Fred, do you think there is a ghost?" Daphne asked him, and he shrugged.   
"Raggy, I hear reaming."  
"Screaming?"  
Listening, the gang realized they heard the girls screaming.

They wound up meeting up with KISS on the way, all eight trying to open a locked door until finally Demon had enough, blowing fire out his mouth until it heated enough to break the doorknob.   
"Get us out of here! There's fire! TOMMY YOU ASS!"  
Using all their might and powers, the four men managed to ruin the door enough to allow the girls help with the help of their own powers. The large group raced through the halls, trying to get away fast as they could. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the shadows, livid that her room was destroyed thanks to that guitarist. 

Finding another door, Fred opened it, only to find what appeared to be the house section.  
"Gang, I think we're out of that mess down there. Let's see what we can find out here."  
Paul peered around him, seeing the house.  
"It's almost like a maze of sorts."  
They spread out through the hall, entering rooms and exiting them, trying to find more clues.   
"You know, I think we may be above the venue part."  
"Is this place a castle or something?"  
Kris and Eric looked out a window of a nursey, seeing the tour bus, and what appeared to be a woman sneaking in.   
"Hey..."  
"You saw that too huh?"  
"Uh, guys...there's a woman going into the tour bus..."  
Before long, the whole band was staring out the window, watching as particular costume items and makeup was removed.   
"Wonder what's going on..."  
Paul stared down, enraged. He and Gene had worked so hard on the group, then when Tommy and Eric joined it was even better, and it was being destroyed under his ever watchful eye.   
"I'm cold.."  
"G-GUys..." Mary started, staring at the door. 

She had to get there, just had to. These people could finally get her justice and peace. The rest left the house, but she remained. Her murder had to be solved, it had to. Her energy rushed through the house, passing many things.   
She never meant to make some feel weak, never meant to make that girl sick, or that man freaks out the way he had. She never meant to make that large man feel like he could crack with power. She just couldn't help it. The spirit of Dolores raced through the house, wanting the help she could finally get, and with these supernatural beings, and the dog, she could finally have that. 

"Oh, my...Eric!"  
Spitting and hissing, Eric backed into a corner, feeling that feeling again, feeling like he had to spazz out. Once again, the groupies and band fell back into no power, little power and overbearing amount. The white mist floated before leaving.   
"...Gang, let's follow it!"  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?"


	4. Investigation Part 2

Hissing and growling, Catman went nuts, trying to find an escape route out of the death smelling basement. He scratched the walls, yowling. Geisha and Wavestorm tried to pull him back, but the drummer was stronger than what he should have been. In the background, Daphnee was looking over something she had found, a piece of cloth, and a black smudge on the wall. She looked closely, noticing how it could wipe off the wall, and felt...greasy? She then realized something, looking at the three other ones in the room, realizing what all the black on their faces were. Grease sticks.  
"Hey, guys...line up and face me."  
It took her a bit, but once Daphnee had them lined up and facing her, she could see not a single one had their makeup smudged. Just out of curiosity, the redhead reached up, putting her thumb against Catman's painted on thick whiskers, and rubbed up to his cheekbone, creating a streak of black. Once she was able to recreate a smudge, she double checked.  
"...This is weird. There is black grease stick paint over on that wall, but none of you have it...well...Catman does NOW, but none of you seemed to have done it. Do you keep your makeup on hand?"  
"Only during concerts." Geisha offered, "When it's hot out they have to reapply the white, but usually the rest is fine unless it's extremely hot out."  
Wavestorm looked at her younger sister, "That's weird...Samurai was missing hers before the concert."  
"What?" Catman asked, turning his head to his sister in law.  
"I overheard Demon pointing out that hers was missing, so he lent her his. Course we all use brushes, we don't just throw it on. Cept Starchild."  
"I suppose he finds it easier to just slap it on and fix up the rougher edges." Catman offered.  
"So then this smudge on the wall," Daphne smiled, "Is a clue!"

The Demon continued to try and find a door that led downstairs. There had to be one. The more he moved, deeper into the massive building, the more he felt the urge to let his fire go. He noticed the two behind him were keeping their distances, and it annoyed him.  
"Would you two hurry the hell up already!?" He barked out to them, making them run up.  
"S-S-S-Sorry Mr. Demon Sir!" Shaggy stuttered out.  
Blowing smoke out of his mouth, Demon turned, annoyed as he continued on. He noticed how it got colder and colder as they delved into the place, but upon turning a corner, something caught his eye.  
"Like, isn't that Mr. Catman's collar?"  
Demon reached up, plucking fur off the wall, causing it to slide to the back then side.  
"...No...it's part of the costume itself. First Samurai's grease stick...now Catman's costume...no wonder he put on the Love Gun outfit."  
With the ideas in mind, Scooby shuffled up.  
"Clue!" He said, smiling.   
Demon looked down at him, then at the opening in the wall before walking through, newly determined to find his friend. 

Scouring the walls, the four tried to find a way out, now knowing there had to be a way out. Pressing, knocking, and even trying to find hidden levers. There had to be something, something just had to give!  
Wavestorm pressed her hand against a block, sinking her arm deep into the wall and crying out, "SON OF A-"  
"Don't finish that!" Both Catman and Geisha yelled out, four red lines appearing on their heads, knowing full well what would come out of that mouth.   
She only shrugged but pointed out the hole that her arm went through. They peered through, hoping this would lead them out, and not into another dead body. Catman sniffed, unable to smell the horrid stench of death.   
"I think we can go through that if we make a big enough hole..." Catman said before he started yanking stones out as fast as he could.   
The girls started to chip in, finally making a massive size hole in the wall. They peered through, and one by one went through. 

Starchild stuck his head through, looking for another hallway. The entrance that Guardian had found surprised him enough that even Fred was in shock that it wasn't him for one that found a clue. They had been following the halls when Fred realized he could hear something, and picked up a nearby rock.   
"What are you doing?!" Guardian and Starchild asked at the same time.  
"I hear something. It's probably the person in a mask."  
"Mask..."  
As the noises grew closer, Fred tensed up, ready to knock out the first thing to cross the threshold. Just a little too late for Starchild and Guardian to stop him, Fred brought the rock down just hard enough on the persons head.  
"MROW!"   
"Oh-oh my god! I'm so sorry!"  
"Fred!" Daphne shrieked, glaring at him, "How could you hit Catman!?"  
"I-I didn't know! It thought he was the person behind all this!"  
"FRED!"  
Catman hunched over on the floor, holding his now pounding head with Geisha at his side, trying to help him up. Wavestorm jumped over and hauled off, landing a good punch to Fred's eye.  
"Don't say that's a moon now you son of a-"  
"WAVE!"  
She growled as Starchild quickly stepped in. 

"Hey...I heard something."  
"You too?"  
Velma nodded, looking up at Spaceman who nodded back. They leaned against the walls, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Could they hear...arguing? Quickly running to see what it was, they were surprised by their find.

"Ok, so now that Demon's group is here..."  
The large group looked around at each other, putting together all the clues they had gathered up.  
"So there's a chance there's a murderer in the venue. But why would your costumes and makeup go missing?" Daphne asked.  
"Our makeup is waterproof. Especially the clown white." Starchild explained, looking to his left at the rest of his bandmates, "Not to mention, it's rather good, if we meet again, and we're not in costume and makeup, there is a very high chance none of you, including you little lady, would recognize us."  
"For instance."  
Shaggy looked over his shoulder at a woman, one who he swore he never saw and yelped, jumping up.  
"I-IS THAT THE MURDERER?!" He yelled out.  
"You asshole! I'm Samurai!"  
Velma peered closely at the woman, realizing that Starchild was right.  
"That's why we wouldn't recognize you, not only does she look so much different, but, if I may say so-"  
"I appear my age, which I'm nowhere near yours. I'm middle age here."  
"So uh...how are you gonna put that back on?"  
"We're not."  
"We're?"

The sisters popped their heads around the corner, trying to see if they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Now that they knew there was a path of underground tunnels, the group broke into groups of three, each taking a separate route. KISS one route, the girls another, and the gang another.   
"Sure this may be a way out?"  
"If not, it may lead us to the person's lair or room or whatever."  
"Hopefully the Gang just up and leaves...they are annoying."  
"Samurai..."  
"What?"  
She looked down to see her three sisters staring up at her, none very impressed.

"I do not-"  
"Demon, just...dont' even finish that."  
Demon pulled a face at Starchild, who glared at him. Catman and Spaceman looked over their shoulder momentarily, actually feeling like themselves, as the other two were.  
"It's weird, are anyone else's powers acting up anymore?"  
"Not at all. Even Eric isn't having fits no more."  
"...ass."

"L-Like...what if we run into that killer?! Or worse...the g-g-g-g-ghost!"  
"Oh Shaggy..."  
"Guys, come on, it's fine! Besides, we're in only 3 groups, not broken apart in many."  
"I would prefer we be in none, to be honest. We won't find a single thing."  
Finding a door, Daphne pushed it open.  
"Come on, there must...be...something...oh my."  
"Jinkies!"


	5. It's Getting Dangerous

Following the white mist led the group to a hidden door, leading to a ray of light. Following the stairs down, they were watched by an angry woman, realizing she may be coming to an end of her killing. 

Going on the tour bus showed more makeup was missing, along with costumes and even equipment. It took them a bit to change out their clothing, including the girls, who found it was them who was missing most their items. Putting makeup back on, the entire group of twelve decided it was time to head back in. 

"Well, so now we know...this place is haunted, we got a problem with a killer..." Spaceman started to list off, wandering around with Guardian and Velma.   
The girls looked around, then at each other, nodding. Behind them were Catman, Geisha, and Shaggy. Catman felt something was off, wondering if that one ghost was really all there was.   
"Something isn't right..." He said, peering around.   
"What else couldn't be right?" Geisha asked, not entirely paying attention as she was looking at his toned body through the Love Gun styled outfit.   
The feeling that something was wrong and powerful made everyone stand guard. Catman and Shaggy both noticed something, before being thrown back by an incredible force.  
"Eric! Shaggy!"  
They hit the wall, sliding to the ground with Catman unconscious and bleeding. Shaggy rubbed his head, looked to his left to see the drummer down and out and begun to spazz out. 

"I get the feeling something went wrong," Starchild said, scanning the building with his eye.  
"A feeling?" Wavestorm repeated back, wondering what it could be.   
With the rest of the group with them, and watching Starchild, they were shocked to see him suddenly widen his eyes and gasp.  
"Catman's out!"

"Eric! Eric wake up!" Geisha slapped the side of his face, trying to wake her secret husband up, tears in her eyes, "ERIC!"  
A hand grabbed her wrist as she went to slap him again, looking up to see her sister. Guardian pulled Geisha away, kneeling in front of the passed out drummer. She held her hand flat out in front of her mouth, blowing air on him gently. He groaned, bringing his hands up to his head, feeling something hot, wet and sticky. Pulling his hands away revealed that he had been bleeding. Reaching up again, Catman couldn't feel the wound, and looked forward, seeing his sister in law.   
"Not there?"  
"No...ow..."  
Slowly, with help of Demon and Spaceman, Catman stood up and wobbled.   
"Maybe you should go back to the tour bus." Starchild offered, helping to stabilize his friend.  
"Yeah...suppose I should."  
"I'm going too!" Geisha quickly ducked herself under his arm, helping him away from the group.  
"Well..." Fred started, "We're down two."  
Starchild gave a troubled look. Whatever was in that house has hurt his drummer, and now with Geisha out, who could only help them massively, they were down quite a bit more than just two people. He was out of two valuable KISSterians whose powers could put this to rest.

Geisha gently lowered Catman to the couch in the bus, sighing.   
"Boy, you took a hell of a number there babe."  
"You're telling me...my head is pounding and my stomach is rolling."  
"Concussion?"  
"Most likely...Shouldn't' have moved..."  
"But you can't sleep either..."  
"I know...keep me awake for six hours."  
"And I'm supposed to do that how?"  
"Fine, two then keep checking on me..."  
"Honestly you need a shower first, or at least let me wash your hair...you have blood starting to dry..."  
"Let me change first..."  
After allowing Catman to change into his Destroyer outfit, Geisha let him hang his head over the sink while sitting on a chair to wash his hair, wondering how the rest was fairing.

"If you just don't blow fire at random, Demon, then I wouldn't have to walk backward in front of you!"  
"It's not my damn fault! I couldn't control it!" Demon snapped back to his girlfriend's sister.  
Wavestorm looked at him, nearly glaring.   
"Guys. Come on." Spaceman said, allowing Starchild and the gang to lead the way.   
Guardian looked at him, wondering if they could really help this mist, or get rid of this killer, something had to happen. 

Breaking off from the rest of the group, Demon and Samurai decided to do their own investigation. They looked around, hoping to find something as they made their way back to the venue.  
"Well, without her equipment, there's a good chance she's anywhere."  
"Or following us..."  
"Demon...dear...listen, we can't really fight ghosts, and your demon fire is a bit out of...well..."  
"...I know Samurai...out of control."  
"Let me take the lead this time, or well...let's say that those who were murdered won't get their justice." She pecked him on the cheek, making him smile but he sighed, blowing out smoke.  
He watched her walk around the stage, looking around, making a sword out of her skirt. The sheath, he saw, came out of the floor. She looked back at him and smiled. Demon smiled back, hanging back. He looked up.  
"Samurai!"  
She looked up at him, then up, seeing something falling towards her. She put her sword above her head, slicing through the sack of sand.  
"...This is where Starchild was standing during the concert."  
"Someone is out to get us...isn't there usually a net..."  
"And it's gone.."  
"...You guys were on that list."  
"What list!?"

"So we were on a kill list?" Spaceman asked, taking the list from Guardian.  
"Yeah...but just you four, not us, or the gang."  
Looking over the list, Spaceman noticed something else.  
"Look, there's a mark next to some names. What do you think it is?"  
"...Maybe it's bodies she's buried or gotten rid of? But it's sporadic, it doesn't make sense."  
"You're right..."  
"Tommy!" Guardian grabbed him, hauling him back from something coming down from the ceiling.  
"This place is a death trap." He said, shocked as he stared at what seemed to be a homemade guillotine. 

The dark hall made both Starchild and Wavestorm uneasy, neither wanting to venture in. As a result, Wavestorm sent a wave of water down it, hearing a scream.  
"Gang?" Starchild called out.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCHES! YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"Hey...why are they-"  
"RUN!" Starchild and Wavestorm yelled out, revealing behind them what appeared to be a mad ax woman.  
The gang started running. They needed to get back together, and they needed Catman and Geisha.


	6. The End

Catman could have sworn he heard yelling for help and lifted his head off the pillow. Geisha, who was sitting next to him reading a book, also turned her head.  
"Maybe we need to go back."  
"We have to." He got up, staggering a bit.  
"Should you really?"  
"Yes..they need our help!"

Rushing through the halls, splitting up was the only thing they could really do until KISS and their girls could find a moment to activate their powers long enough to fight back. Starchild could feel this woman gaining on him, his hip hurting him something awful. He winced, putting a hand on it.   
"Shit..."  
"MROW."   
Starchild looked behind him, skidding to a stop, surprised to see the woman in a battle with his drummer.  
"Catman! What are you doing!?"  
"You needed help." He said, slashing his claws down through.   
Starchild watched as blood spurted out where the man's claws had made contact, then he noticed something else. Something white and whispy nearby. A smile formed on his face when he realized why Catman suddenly thought he needed help.  
"Let's go!"

They found themselves regrouped on the stage, realizing they had no way out. Without seeing a spirit or the killer, the Scooby Gang watched as the eight KISSterians started to glow.  
"Haha, it's like the rainbow."  
"The rainbow doesn't have gold, silver, black, and pink in it Shaggy."  
"Kill his mood, Velma..."  
Daphne noticed how the girls took a particular stance, standing in front of the guys. She wondered why. Starchild rubbed his hip, hoping he wouldn't be down and out so soon.  
"Hurting, Starchild?" Guardian softly asked, turning her head to look at him.  
"Nah." He smiled, but she knew it was a front.  
"I'm not stupid." She said, blowing air out at him as she had done to Catman.  
Nearly instantly, Starchild could feel the pain recede. He was grateful that they had a sort of healer in the group. He knew he took it for granted. They waited, knowing what was coming. The wind started to blow around.  
"Guardian!"  
"it's not me!"  
Scooby looked up, his eyes widening and his fur on end. He started to bark, alerting Shaggy.  
"What's wrong Scoob?"  
"Raggy! Up! Up!" Scooby pointed up, making his friends look up.  
"U-Um...Starchild!" Daphne cried out, prompting the singer to look at her then up, gasping.  
Looking up, the twelve-member group watched as what appeared to be a storm above their heads swirl. Shocked and scared, they knew now that something had to be done, or these people wouldn't get justice.   
"She's near..."  
"Help us..."  
"She killed us..."  
The voices were tormenting, hearing details raging in their heads.   
"Scooby gang!" Starchild cried out, "You need to leave!"

She didn't care if four escaped, they weren't the ones she wanted anyway. Her red hair hung in strands around her face, sticking to her sweaty skin. She cocked the gun in her hands, having an array of weapons to keep from sticking to one M.O. She fixed her grip, her teeth bared in a maniac look. Those people weren't immortal, they could die. And they will die. She held the gun in both hands, quickly making her way to the stage. They ruined everything, her plans, her numbers, all of it. Thanks to them she was gonna have to leave, start over in another state. They couldn't pin the murders on her, how could they!?  
She would make them pay, kicking the door open to the stage, storming in. 

They heard the noise at the door, knowing this woman was about to enter. The swirling above their head got colder and faster, darker than before. They watched intently, seeing it break in and this maniac woman stormed inside, gun blazing. They ducked, Guardian using her powers to shield them until they were able to get an opening.   
"This fool really is trying to kill us!"  
Demon glared from behind that shield, wishing she'd just take it away, he was ready to fire it up. Perhaps she knew because Guardian let it down while the woman was reloading her magazine, allowing Demon the chance to release his flames. The woman screamed, feeling the flames burn her skin, but she wasn't ready to give up.   
Catman gave a leap into the air, intending to attack from the top while Samurai ducked below, running her hand along the floor, creating a long spear. With them all using their powers to block her in, and keep her from running, Starchild had to stop and hold Demon back.   
"Don't kill her! She needs to face justice for all that she's done!"  
"I do not-"  
"Don't even say it Demon."  
Looking at the man he had known since the 70's, Demon sighed, he was right. They jumped into action, knowing they had to do something. Suddenly, half of them realized they couldn't do a thing without possibly killing her, especially where Catman had mortally wounded her.   
"Shit...we're entirely out of luck." Spaceman said, watching the girls with the exception of Samurai, who stood by watching with the guys.  
The woman screamed as she had the gun kicked out of her hand, lunging at Geisha with her hands outstretched like claws. Seeing her run at her like that made the Japanese made up girl freeze in her spot, unable to move at the looming death running wildly at her. Before they know it, Samurai jumped into gear. The woman was soon staring at the sharp point of a spear directed between her eyes.   
With a weapon at her face, it was coming to an end. Before she knew it, she was being held down by Starchild and Demon, pinned to the floor. It was over.   
Before the girls left, Wavestorm and Guardian looked up, watching as the dark spirited cloud slowly disappear.  
"Think they're at peace?"  
"Maybe. They did have horrible deaths. You know, I think this is..."

"The first actual murder mystery we had to solve."  
"I wouldn't call it a mystery..." Starchild said, looking around at the police and ambulances.  
They watched the woman, who they learned had originally bought the place just to kill, be put into the backseat of a cop car, handcuffed and red face, angrily spewing.  
"I would have gotten away with it! If it wasn't for those meddling...meddling beings!"  
"What, no meddling kids?"  
"And their dumb dog?"  
"Dog, where?" Scooby started looking around, making everyone laugh.

"So, Starchild."  
"Yes, little lady?"  
Daphne looked up, and sighed, "So...the four women...why were they in front of you tonight?"  
Starchild laughed, "They're used to protect us. You see, during the whole Crimson Witch/Black Diamond ordeal, while we protected the Diamond, they protected us. Wavestorm, she's mine, can produce water like Demon can produce fire, nearly, in the same way, only she thinks of something brave, while he swallows his fear. Geisha, she's Catman's, can amplify powers. Guardian is Spacemans, she can protect and produce wind. Then there's Samurai's, Demon's woman, she can make weapons out of material. Like us, they're KISSterian."  
"Sounds like a whole mess."  
Laughing, Starchild nodded when Wavestorm showed up, "So what are you laughing at?"  
Explaining what just happened, she only smiled, "Did you tell her the fact all four of us are sisters, with Samurai and Geisha being twins?"  
Daphne appeared shocked.  
"Hey, Daphne! Let's go! The Mystery Machine is packed and ready to take off!" Fred called, looking annoyed.  
"Coming! I hope we meet again, we do great work together!"  
"We do indeed," Starchild said, watching the van leave with the rest of the band.  
"Think we will see then again?"  
"Of course, the eye-"  
"Never lies." The rest of the group finished for him, making Starchild frown, but then he smiled.  
"Come on guys, let's go. We have a long day tomorrow, another concert in California!"  
Smiling, the rest of the group left for the tour bus. Once gathered, and moving, Wavestorm put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.  
"We will see them again, you know how this goes, Paul."  
"Oh, I know. I'm sure we'll hear from our lawyers and all that in the next few days."  
"Oh do we have to..." Spaceman asked, sweatdropping.  
"Course we do."  
Catman and Geisha smiled at each other before nuzzling down for a nap on the couch. 

The building creaked and groaned under the night sky, numerous souls walking its halls. For once it was peaceful, until the morning when more men and women in uniforms would take their spots, dig them up, bury them, and tear the old building down. It's the last concert held, it's last murder done, the peacefulness filled it's empty rooms and halls, waiting for the destruction that would finally end it all.   
Doloros happily looked out the window, grateful to the group who led her and the rest to the light. She smiled, her wispy apparition slowly fading until finally, the building was forever silent.


End file.
